


真相09-12

by Nakamuarinm



Category: the amazing spider-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakamuarinm/pseuds/Nakamuarinm





	真相09-12

09

“脏了……”Peter视线固定在那件长袍上，呼吸猛然急促，“脏了就脏了！”他伸手抢过那件长袍用力的卷起，扔进衣柜最里面，做完这一切站在衣柜面前得他，手却不停地颤抖。

有那么一瞬间，他觉得Harry会离开自己。

他像是掩藏罪证一样，从里面拿出一件崭新的长袍，套在身上：“是衣服总会脏。”

Harry就这样现在原地盯着那件崭新的长袍，他看着Peter又变成了神父，将双手偷偷背到身后，十指的指甲刺在掌心，痛感让他保持一定理智。

Peter关好柜子，却莫名不敢转过头看Harry：“走吧，我们去吃早饭。”闷头离开房间。

Harry盯着柜子，藏在柜子里的东西，不能默认没有，就像根刺扎在那里，虽可以视而不见，但是痛感不会骗人。

他松开双手，跟在Peter的身后。

二人相对无言的吃完了早饭。

Harry放下筷子扔了一句“我有事。”就消失在Peter面前。

收拾碗筷的Peter动作一僵，没有吭声。

今天的人格外多，Peter却显得心不在焉，只是潦草的安抚，按照《圣经》反复的说着。

这种状态一直持续到他看到Harry坐在教堂最后排的椅子，他看到那张好看的面容似笑非笑的看着他。

“神父……”男孩有些急切的叫着Peter，像是捶死挣扎的人，死命的伸手去抓救命稻草，“神父你在听么？神父！”

Peter连忙收回视线看着那个孩子：“我在，我在听。”他伸出手拍着孩子的背，安抚着他刚才的情绪。

孩子平静下来，继续说着自己的事情，故事很长，长的Peter的每一分都坐如毛毡，想要离开这个地方。

双眼止不住的看向Harry。

Harry时而低头时而看着他，当视线对上就露出一个礼貌的微笑。

“神父……我说完了。”孩子说到最后松了一口气，仿佛压在心口的大石头就这样凭空蒸发了。

Peter瞪大眼睛，他等这一刻很久了，有些良好素养的他，不忘安慰孩子几句，还特意送那个男孩离开这个地方，为的就是和坐在最后一排的Harry距离近一些。

孩子满眼都是崇拜与感激，而Peter的眼中只有Harry。

教堂的门打开又关上。

“神父。”Harry翘起腿，偏过头，嘴角还带着笑，声音不软，却叫进了Peter的的心坎。

Peter凑近Harry不顾等待的那些人，他对着Harry笑起来：“你的事情处理完了？”

Harry被问的一愣，他没什么事，不过是找个借口绕进教堂躲在最隐蔽的位置，也许是看Peter，也许只是想一个人坐在这里。

他自己也不清楚。

“处理完了。”他硬着头皮回答。

Peter弯下腰，他觉得自己一定是疯了，他闭上眼睛，找准Harry的唇舌就这样，在众人的等待之下，在神像的注视之下，覆上去。

要怪就怪现在气氛正好，红唇诱人。  
10  
ooc慎入

唇一触即分。

Harry抬眼看过去，只是一个吻他却觉得自己嘴里被Peter塞了一块糖。

甜，从唇舌蔓延，往心里去，软的一塌糊涂。

Harry眯起眼睛，嘴角不自觉的扬起，所有的高兴的情绪都展现在脸上。

这让Peter想起曾经隔壁养的狸花猫，眯起眼睛高扬起下巴等着摸。

他附身再一次吻上那唇舌，这次不带有任何的欲望，只有缠绵，无尽的缠绵，在角落里，仿佛生出藤蔓将二人紧紧链接在一起。

他们不舍得终结这个吻，仿佛在心里铺一层厚厚的羽毛，脚踩上去有些痒，更多的是柔软。

有人挪动凳子的声音惊醒了他们，Harry睁开眼睛抬起手就将Peter推开，迅速拉开二人的距离。

动作快的让Peter根本反应不过来，他看着Harry警惕的表情，转过头看着身后，等待的那些人都没有转过头，全部低垂着头等待着神父回来。

没有人会注意角落里究竟在发生什么事情，他们只会在意自己的痛苦。

Peter想要张口说什么，发现Harry的耳尖有点红，他低声笑出来，凑到那泛红的耳尖：“等我回来。”

Harry没有回应，只是坐在那里，但是Peter知道Harry的身子小幅度的抖了一下，耳尖更红了些，却还在那里故作镇定。

Peter转身离开，向等待的那些人走去。

Harry这才小心翼翼的转回头，看着Peter的背影，用手挡住自己的嘴，他轻咳一声重新坐直身体。

Peter背对神像而站，目光无意识的总往Harry那边飘。

Harry失去了刚才的镇定，坐在这里感受到有人看过来他就会低下头，或者别过头，假装自己什么都不知道。

蹩脚的伪装，就像是犯了错误的孩子。

Peter面对这样的Harry恨不得现在冲过去，抱住他，将他藏在自己怀中。

终于到了最后一个人，Peter心里痒到已经坐不住了，仿佛有千万人手持羽毛搔着他的脚心。

“神父，我明天早点再来找你吧。”男人看了看时间，收拾着自己的东西，“我要去接孩子放学了。”

Peter先是一愣，赶紧客气几句送走了最后一个人。

他来到角落时，手都在颤抖，那些人终于走了，只剩下他和Harry。

“Harry！”Peter很兴奋的来到角落有一次给Harry堵在里面，他紧紧的抱住Harry，“太好了，今天的工作终于结束了。”

本来昏昏欲睡的Harry被忽然抱住，木讷的抬手拥住Peter，抬手拍着他的背。

“可以休息了！”可以和你相处了。

Peter埋首在Harry颈间深吸一口气，仿佛一天的疲惫都烟消云散了。

“没人了？”Harry努力让自己偏过头看教堂的场景。

“不。”Peter忽然想对Harry这么说。

Harry一听瞪大眼睛，连忙开始挣扎，也不敢出声，只是拼命的推搡着Peter。

“这个教堂，还有我们。”

11

我们？  
Harry停止挣扎，呼吸越发的急促，下一秒他反手抓住Peter的袖子，头扎在Peter的怀里。  
我们。Peter用的是我们。  
他笑了，笑声闷在胸腔，引的他身体不停和抖。  
Peter一时间不知道要怎么办，他不知道自己做错了什么，只能任由Harry这么抓着他，任由那手掐着他手臂的肉。  
只是这么一个简单的词，却让Harry觉得自己在一片黑暗中找到了一盏灯。  
“我们。”Harry低声念叨着，他实在是太喜欢这个词了，更喜欢这个词从Peter口中说不出来。  
Peter有些没听清，连忙抱Harry更用力些希望下一次不会错过Harry说的话。  
“Peter。”Harry稍微抬点头一只眼睛正好可以看到Peter的下巴。  
“我在。”Peter立刻回应着。  
“Peter。”Harry的声音中带了些笑意。  
Peter这一次没有回应反而拉开了二人之间的距离，刚想张口认真的回应，就看到Harry满脸泪痕，他抬手轻轻为Harry擦擦眼泪。  
他用实际行动来证明自己就在Harry的面前。  
唇首先触碰Harry的额头，接下来是眼尾，鼻尖，唇，喉结，锁骨，每一吻都很温暖，带着独特的分量。  
遮挡身体的衣物，就这样一件件从角落里扔出来，他们在坚硬的凳子上完成交合。  
Harry从来没有觉得情事这么舒服，仿佛整个人泡在温水中，如果可以他想要永远沉浸其中。  
他们在神像面前十指相扣，在神像面前放肆交合。  
此刻他们眼中只有彼此，这里是不是教堂，亦或者在这里做这档子事会不会被理解为亵渎神灵，他们都不在乎了。  
Harry黑色的T恤被撩起一半的坐在Peter腿上，脸上红晕还未褪去，他的手指还停留在Peter的背上，身子微微向后仰，平复着自己的呼吸。  
很诱人，Peter看着面前的美景，在情事之中Harry有些致命的吸引力，笼罩着周身的黑色也会自动消散，露出属于Harry本来的色彩，他伸手抚摸着Harry的脸庞。  
“Harry……”Peter手指忽然按在Harry的腹部的右侧，他没用力只是轻轻碰在周围的肉上。  
Harry痛的叫出声，他回神有些恼怒的看着Peter：“你干什么？！”  
“这些……是怎么回事？”Peter低头看着Harry腹部的伤口。  
伤口大约有一寸长，针脚不那么整齐，这是新伤并且还在愈合，周围还有一些旧伤，他上一次居然都没怎么看到这些伤口。

12  
“没有怎么回事。”Harry拽下衣服遮住身上的伤口，站起来就要走，却被Peter狠狠地掐住腰重新按了回去，又回到原来的姿势，这让他觉得不是那么的舒服，开始挣扎起来，“你放开我！”  
Peter见Harry开始挣扎，生怕牵扯到那个伤口，手劲松了松，把所有的力量用来拔高自己的声音：“你这些伤口怎么回事！”  
“没有怎么回事！”Harry同样的拔高声音，声音透着些许的嘶哑。  
“你说！”Peter不依不饶的按着Harry，强迫Harry看着自己。  
Harry毫不犹豫的瞪着Peter：“我凭什么要告诉你！”  
Peter觉得自己被人浇了一桶凉水，从头凉到脚，刚刚急促的喘息就像是被人掐断了，他咬着牙脑袋里不断过着理由，每一个都都不像是应该这个时候问的。  
“你说！”他最终从牙缝里挤出两个字。  
“我说什么？！说我想死么？！”Harry在挣扎之中扬手给了Peter一耳光。  
两个人的动作都停下来了。  
“我……”Harry看着Peter侧过头，连忙伸手想要看Peter有没有事。  
Peter松开自己按着Harry的腰的手，拨开要捧自己脸的手。  
“我没事。”Peter很快转回来，声音有些许低哑，他清清嗓子。  
“抱歉。”Harry手足无措的看着Peter，“我不是故意的。”  
Peter往身上套衣服：“我知道。”  
Harry本想要继续说什么，他最后只是站起来，任由液体顺着腿流下，这种感觉称不上舒适，他看了一圈发现这里没有什么可以清理的东西，只能硬着头皮跟着Peter开始穿衣服，  
他想要就这样套上裤子时，被Peter按住了，Peter用自己的衬衣为Harry擦那些还在往下流的液体。  
Harry的脸一下子就红了，伸手想要推开，奈何手劲没有Peter大。  
他看着Peter擦着擦着，忽然蹲下来，亲吻着他的腿，下一秒他啃咬上去，在内侧留下一个牙印。  
疼。  
可是他不敢叫出声，他害怕惹怒Peter。  
“你为什么，会想着死呢？”Peter有些着迷的摸着自己刚才留下的牙印。  
Harry看着Peter头顶的发旋，脑中忽然闪过父亲看向自己冷漠的眼神，他的呼吸忽然急促，努力控制着自己不用力的去拽Peter的头发，缓缓闭上眼睛，不让自己继续再想下去。  
想死就是想死，活不下去，不想活着，很简单，没有什么为什么。  
也许有过为什么，但也只是也许。  
“人，为什么想要活着呢？”Harry伸手摸着Peter的头顶，轻笑着。  
“没有那么多的为什么。”Peter抬起头，望向Harry的眼中满是认真。  
“死也不需要为什么。”


End file.
